


Mistletoe

by emmawicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorable and clueless, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Oops, Romance, gabriel's kind of a dick, i love him I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has enchanted mistletoe all around the bunker so you can only escape if you kiss someone... Luckily for him, there's a hunter and a clueless angel to test it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crap load of Christmas Fluff- enjoy. I also take requests, so if you have a prompt just comment.

You were going to kill that archangel.

Gabriel had been in a festive mood since December 1st, and he’d chosen to decorate the bunker when he had been bored one day. Unfortunately for you, that meant he’d hung up dozens of mistletoe bunches everywhere. There was mistletoe outside your door, in the hallway into the kitchen, and- of course- in every single doorway. 

But that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst bit was that Gabriel enchanted them so that if someone accidentally walked under one, they couldn’t move from that spot until someone kissed them. And God forbid someone get stuck under there with another person… Neither of them would escape unscathed.

Of course, for the first few days there were a lot of the boys accidentally getting stuck under there (“Dammit Gabriel!”) and you having to get them out (“Please, y/n?”). Luckily, you found a loophole in Gabriel’s Christmas magic. You could still get someone out from underneath the mistletoe if you kissed their cheek. After all, Gabriel didn’t specify where you had to kiss them. 

Gabriel- being the little shit that he is- popped in and out of the bunker frequently to check in on us. And by ‘check in’, that usually he ended up causing even more chaos than usual.

“Y/n!” Gabriel exclaimed cheerily, popping into existence right next to you with a rush of wind. “How’s my fav human doing?” You scowled at him.

“I’d be doing a lot better if I didn’t have to crawl my way to the kitchen,” you grumbled. Gabriel had filled the entire pathway to the kitchen with mistletoe so it was essentially suicide to go to the kitchen that way. A fact that Dean discovered when he was going on a midnight snack hunt. Gabriel chuckled at you.

“Ya know,” Gabriel said, smirking, “You might actually enjoy Christmas a little if you gave up the Grinch act and got with the festive cheer.” You rolled your eyes at him before doing a complicated ballet step to avoid the path of a bunch of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. 

“Yeah right,” you said sarcastically, “I think I would enjoy Christmas a lot more if you would just take these damn things down already! Enough is enough, Gabriel!” Gabriel let out a long suffering sigh, like you were hindering his Christmas plans.  
“Fine!” Gabriel snapped and all the mistletoe in the hall disappeared in a flash. You whirled around to look at him, amazed that he actually listened to you. Most of the time the archangel just did what he wanted without caring about the feelings of others.

“Thank you.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and sulked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh, also,” Gabriel said as he started to walk away, “There’s something in the library you should probably take a look-see at.” A mischievous grin lit his face and something about it made you go: ‘No, bad idea- do not go in the library’. But you did anyway, because you’re an idiot. 

When you arrived in the library, you were greeted with the sight of a very confused angel- and it wasn’t Gabriel. Castiel was standing under a piece of mistletoe, glaring up at the plant that was hanging from the ceiling. 

“Y/n?” Castiel questioned, turning his head to look at you with a very serious expression on his face, “I believe something has infiltrated the bunker and it is attempting to hinder my powers.” His words and matter-of-fact almost caused you to smile, but the knot in your stomach prevented you from feeling anything humorous about the situation.

“Gabriel,” you said, turning slowly to face the absolute ass of an archangel, “What are you doing?” The bastard didn’t answer you, just smiling innocently in response. Oh you little… You didn’t finish your thought that you spat in your mind. Gabriel knew that you’ve had a crush on Castiel for a while, so why was he doing this? The only thing that could possibly come out of this situation was awkwardness and neither of you talking to each other for a very long time.

“Cas, it’s alright,” you reassured, moving closer to him while making sure not to accidentally get in the same situation he was stuck in.

“What is happening?” Castiel questioned, tilting his head in a birdlike manner. “Why am I unable to move?” You stayed silent for a moment- unable to speak- until you cleared your throat.

“It’s just Gabriel playing a prank,” you reassured him. Castiel’s brow furrowed, he didn’t seem placated by your explanation and he didn't seem to like the way you froze up and refused to look at him.

“What kind of prank is it supposed to be?” Castiel questioned, “It doesn’t seem like a very good one.” Gabriel snorted and you glared menacingly at him. The archangel didn’t seem to care that much, if his carefree expression was any indication. 

“Whoops!” Gabriel exclaimed. He shoved his hand against your back and sent you flying through the air and caused you to run into Cas. You stumbled as you fell against him, but you brushed him off when the confused angel attempted to help you. Castiel released you from his grip when you tried to take a step away. You couldn’t.

“Gabriel, stop this right now.” Your voice was a deadly whisper, your voice trembling with anger. The irritation that you’d been feeling toward the archangel had blown into full on rage. Gabriel smirked.

“I don’t think so,” he said callously, “You know what you have to do, and I know that if I leave the two of you to figure out your feelings on your own- it’ll never happen.” What the hell was he on about? Your feelings were completely one-sided and Gabriel knew that- so why was he forcing this humiliation upon you? You looked down at the floor, glaring at it so hard that you were surprised when it didn’t burst into flames or disintegrate before your eyes.

Castiel still looked immensely confused, his gaze darting between you and Gabriel- obviously not understanding your cryptic conversation. You took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out in one slow exhalation. May as well just get on with it. Leaning up, you pecked Castiel’s cheek.

“There, happy?” You demanded Gabriel. The archangel had the guts to actually look disappointed, like you had let him down. When you tried to take a step away, you found that you were still frozen in place by his spell. Gabriel shook his head solemnly, looking serious, but there was a spark of glee in his eyes that showed that he was enjoying this whole situation. 

“Hmm,” he murmured, “Not quite.” He grinned devilishly at you. “You’ll need to do a bit more than that, Sugar, if you want to get out from under that mistletoe. Traditions and all.” If looks could kill, Gabriel would be buried in a ditch somewhere by the side of a road and nobody would be able to prove you did it.

A few moments went by and it because crystal clear the Gabriel was going to be true to his word and had no intention of letting the two of you go unless you kissed

“Gabriel, please,” you said, your voice cracking at the end. Your eyes started to fill and there was a pit of hurt in your stomach. How could he do this to you? You had always counted the archangel as one of your friends, so why was he doing this to you now? Gabriel’s look softened a little and for a moment you hoped that he would call this whole thing off, but he refused.

“Sorry sugar,” he said sadly. Your heart sank in your chest and you turned around back to Cas. You kept your head tilted downwards as you took a shuddering breath and mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to do. Castiel still seemed confused at the situation, but made no inquiry about it. Grabbing Castiel’s tie, you pulled him down to your level and roughly kissed him senseless. Under normal circumstances, you would probably enjoy this- but being forced to by an archangel was just humiliating.

“There,” you said after releasing him, “Are you satisfied?” You didn’t wait for Gabriel to answer before leaving the room with your arms crossed against you protectively. You could feel your eyes start to fill with humiliated tears and you rushed the rest of the way to your room. Slamming the door behind you, you sank against the wood and curled into a ball. Why the hell did Gabriel think that was a good idea? ‘Yes, let’s make y/n and her crush kiss under mistletoe while I watch’, you thought bitterly. Castiel was never going to speak to you again and you didn’t blame him.

“Y/n?” Castiel asked through the door. His voice wavered on the end like he didn’t quite know what to do. You quickly wiped away the stray tears on your face and took a shaky breath before answering. 

“Yes?” You said. You leaned your head against the cool wood of the door.  
“Can you open the door?” 

“Honestly, I don’t really want to right now,” you said, letting out a breathless laugh that didn’t have an ounce of humor in it.

“Please, Gabriel explained it to me and this is a conversation that we need to have face to face,” Castiel said and with a sigh, you pushed yourself to your feet and opened the door.

“Fine,” you said, shuffling over to your bed and sitting on the edge, instinctively pulling up your knees and wrapping your arms around them, “What do you want?” Castiel seemed nervous, his eyes darting around the room, even though he’d seen it a thousand times before when he accidentally teleported into your room. When Cas didn’t say anything, you sighed in frustration.

“If you want to forget today ever happened, that’s fine,” you muttered, looking anywhere but Castiel with a fierce determination, “It’s just my stupid feelings, I know you don’t feel the same way, so it doesn’t have to ruin our friendship.” Castiel shook his head.

“Y/n,” he said agitatedly, taking your hands in his, “You don’t understand…” He sighed in frustration, unable to find words to describe his thoughts. 

“It’s alright, Castiel,” you said, starting to slip your small hands out from his larger ones. 

“No!” Cas said, his grip tightening on your hands as your eyes darted up to him, “It’s not alright- before today I had no idea that you felt the same.” You sighed, eyes sinking back down to the floor

“It’s fine, Cas, I get it,” you said, “Wait- did you say ‘felt the same’?” Cas nodded hesitantly and you felt your heart stutter in your chest.

“Really?” You questioned breathlessly. Cas nodded in affirmation, with more confidence this time.

“I’ve harbored feelings towards you for a long time, but I always assumed they were a byproduct of having a vessel for this long, but now…” Cas sighed, “I don’t believe they are going away, and they’ve gotten stronger with time after each time I see you.” Your eyes may have gotten a little misty at this point, but it was well within your rights.

“Oh Cas,” you whispered, “You only had to say something.” Oh well, better late than never. Reaching up, you kissed away his response. You felt his surprise and shock at the action, but that only lasted a few seconds before he started to respond. His hands settled on your waist and you wove your fingers into the strands of his inky black hair, it was softer than you had imagined. When you let go, you took a moment to gaze into his bright blue eyes that were now as dark as the ocean. 

“I love you,” you said, “And I think I’ve known that for a very long time.” Cas let out a soft smile in response, brushing his fingers against your cheek.

“I love you too.”


End file.
